


oh, the weather outside is frightful!

by amsves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: “Well, the roads by now are getting kinda dangerous. Marinette’s parents offered to let me stay over here until it gets a little safer, and maybe even spend the night.” Adrien laughed nervously. “Of course, I told them I had to ask you first, but I think it’s a good idea.”Inclement weather traps Adrien at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and Nathalie at the mansion.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	oh, the weather outside is frightful!

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff woo

The tree had been decorated for days already. The mantle and banister were both decked with garland. There were candles burning brightly on the dining room table. Nathalie had finally finished getting the Agreste mansion ready for Christmas.

Now if only the Agrestes themselves were ready as well.

Gabriel was, as one might expect, not a big holiday person. Adrien had been in high spirits for weeks, but he wasn’t home at the moment. Nathalie checked the time on her watch, and frowned. He should have called by now. He had gotten permission to be at the Dupain-Cheng bakery until 8pm, and it was 8:03. 

Conveniently, Nathalie’s phone rang at that moment. “Hello? Adrien?”

“Hey, Nathalie. Can you get my father? I need to talk to him about me possibly not coming home tonight.” 

“Not coming home?” Nathalie echoed as she made her way to Gabriel’s office. She pushed the door open. “Sir, your son is on the phone. It’s important.”

Gabriel put his pen down and took the phone from Nathalie. He put it on speaker, and then spoke. “Son, what is the matter?”

“Father, did you notice that it started snowing about an hour ago?”

“I’m afraid I did not,” he answered warily. “What does that matter?”

“Well, the roads by now are getting kinda dangerous. Marinette’s parents offered to let me stay over here until it gets a little safer, and maybe even spend the night.” Adrien laughed nervously. “Of course, I told them I had to ask you first, but I think it’s a good idea.”

Nathalie walked over to the window. “There is quite a bit of snow on the ground,” she observed. “If we’re thinking primarily of Adrien’s safety, I can’t fault the Dupain-Cheng family for offering to let him stay. I think we should take them up on their generous offer.”

Gabriel sighed. “I suppose you’re right, Nathalie. Adrien, thank your friend’s parents for me. The second they determine it is safe to come home, you must. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Father,” Adrien answered, always the obedient child. “Enjoy your Christmas Eve. I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully.” 

The call ended. Nathalie took her phone back from her boss and cleared her throat. “Well, sir, I’ve done all my work for today, and finished the holiday preparations. If there’s nothing else you need me for now that Adrien won’t be home, might I head on home before things get any worse?”

Gabriel looked at her like she was crazy. “Absolutely not. Adrien won’t be home because it's too dangerous out there. I wouldn’t let my son stay with another family unless conditions really were dire. I refuse to let you drive home in this weather. You’ll just have to spend the night here.”

That wasn’t anything she hadn’t done before; Nathalie had her own room and bathroom, and kept a few backup outfits at the mansion for situations like these. But it was different, somehow, because it was the holidays. Still, Nathalie knew there was no point in arguing. “In that case, sir, might I be excused and head to my room?”

“You haven’t had dinner yet, right?” Gabriel stepped out of his office and headed towards the kitchen. “Eat with me. The food has already been prepared. We shouldn’t let it go to waste.”

Gabriel Agreste, eating with other people? Willingly? On his own terms? Nathalie had the fleeting thought that her boss must not be feeling well. Was he perhaps allergic to Christmas trees? She dismissed it quickly. That was uncharitable of her. He had been looking forward to seeing his son this evening, after all. And he was right about dinner as well. It had been prepared by the kitchen staff before they left for the day; all that was left to do was heat it up and serve it.

They did just that, and sat down at the dining table with plates full of sweet potatoes, cranberries, and ham. The food was delicious. It also provided her with something to do in place of talking, since she had no idea what she would have said. What did one say when having Christmas Eve dinner with their boss? 

The awkward silence got to Gabriel first. He stood up from the table and disappeared into the family room. Nathalie wondered what he was planning, until the music reached her. Warm, old-timey jazz floated in from the living room, being spun on the record player Gabriel seldom used. 

“I thought the music might provide a more festive atmosphere,” he said upon his return. 

Nathalie nodded. “I have to agree, sir. I believe things are more festive already.”

“Good,” he said, but didn’t take his seat. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and reappeared a moment later cradling a bottle of wine. “This should help as well.”

Nathalie must have had a scandalized expression on her face, because he smiled. “There are no children around this evening. What harm can a glass of wine do when shared among friends?”

At once, Nathalie felt herself relax. That was true, wasn’t it? She had been the one making everything uncomfortable. She had been so wrapped up in the fact that she was spending Christmas Eve with her boss that she had forgotten that the two of them were so much more than that. There was nothing awkward about spending an evening with a friend, or a confidante, or a partner in crime. She accepted the wine poured for her and brought it to her lips. “When you put it that way, this becomes an excellent idea, sir.”

“You may drop the formalities for the night, Nathalie,” he said, before taking a sip of his own drink. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“As you wish.”

They returned to eating without speaking, but it was much more comfortable now, with the air cleared and the music playing. Soon, their dinner was finished. Nathalie took their dishes to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. On her way out, she had an idea.

She found Gabriel sitting on the couch in the family room, flipping through channel after channel. “It’s all bad movies and weather reports,” he said irritably. “There really is nothing good on TV these days.”

Nathalie handed him a mug of hot chocolate. “Well, we could always watch a bad movie,” she suggested. “Sometimes, the fact that they’re bad is what makes them entertaining.”

Gabriel looked unconvinced, but he found a movie and let it play. Nathalie glanced at the time. It was nearly 10. “I’m going to go put on my pajamas now.”

“Oh, good idea.” He sat up and the two of them returned to their respective bedrooms to change. They emerged at the same time, and walked back down to the movie, now more appropriately dressed. They had started watching in the middle of it, but Nathalie was certain she could guess the gist of the plot: a hard-working city woman had just returned home for the holidays and started to fall in love with both a small-town man and the true meaning of Christmas. 

It was a good thing that she didn’t have to try to follow the story, because her eyes were getting tired. Maybe she should just listen …

Nathalie woke up to the sound of the front door opening. She checked the time. 6am. “Adrien?”

Something moved next to her. She glanced over and saw that Gabriel had fallen asleep on the couch as well. “Son?” he said, sleep still clouding his voice.

“It’s me!” Adrien announced. “The roads are clearer now. I wanted to come home as soon as possible. I had a great time with Marinette’s family, but I wasn’t going to spend Christmas with anyone but you, Father.” He entered the family room. “Did you two sleep in here?”

“By accident,” Nathalie clarified. “We were watching a movie.” She stood up and stretched. “I’m glad to have you back safe and sound, Adrien. Why don’t we do presents in just a few minutes, after I brush my teeth?”

Adrien agreed, and soon they were sitting around the Christmas tree. The three of them opened gifts, smiled, took pictures, and laughed. Nathalie was certain Adrien and Gabriel both enjoyed their presents from her and each other, and she was quite pleased with her new bathrobe and eyeshadow palette. 

Eventually, the presents were all opened and the wrapping paper all cleaned up. Nathalie stood and brushed the glitter (from a gift bag, or an ornament, or some other culprit) off herself. “Well, this has been a wonderful Christmas, but I’m afraid I must ask to take my leave now.”

Adrien looked crushed. She winced. Gabriel studied her with curiosity. “Do you have plans to see your family today?”

“No, they all live far away from here,” she answered, gathering her gifts.

“Are you seeing friends? Maybe even going on a date?” he pressed.

A slight irritation was building. “No, I’m just going to use today to take care of some personal matters. I need to do laundry, and I have a book I’ve been meaning to read, and--”

“That’s too sad!” Adrien interrupted. “You can’t spend Christmas alone!”

“If you would stay with us today,” Gabriel continued, in a much calmer voice, “I would be willing to give you tomorrow as your day off instead. Adrien is correct. You shouldn’t spend your Christmas alone.”

She sighed, not out of exasperation but out of fondness. “Well, alright then. If I’m staying, then what’s for breakfast?”

“Marinette’s mom showed me how to make pancakes!” Adrien volunteered in earnest. “I’ll do that!”

He dashed off towards the kitchen. Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged a glance. “Look after him while he does that, wouldn’t you?” he asked her. “And put a pot of coffee on, as well.”

“Very well, sir,” she replied, and went to go supervise the pancakes.

All in all, the Agrestes weren’t such bad people to spend Christmas with, Nathalie decided. This wouldn’t be such a bad thing to do again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and request fluff bingo squares on [Tumblr!](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
